


The Devil You Know Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Maka needs a shoulder to cry on





	The Devil You Know Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobuIshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobuIshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86899) by [TobuIshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobuIshi/pseuds/TobuIshi). 



[](http://imgbox.com/zllosvj5)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos TobuIshi♡ You are the only author on AO3 that I know and met in person... also, sorry it took years before I got around to drawing something based on your work. See you at the next kcon meeting!


End file.
